


最後のシ者

by kuma3600



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Bottom Ikari Shinji, M/M, Top Nagisa Kaworu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma3600/pseuds/kuma3600
Summary: EVA TV版時間線之後，真嗣成為了如宇宙一般永久的存在。而在這日復一日的日常當中，他再次遇到了，那名最後的使者/死者。PS舊作重發，首發於已經消失的鮮網以及被和諧的薰嗣吧。
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 8





	最後のシ者

**Author's Note:**

> EVA 53題No.12。  
> 雖然時間點是設在TV版之後，但因為我太喜歡貞本筆下薰的性格，所以，手滑了。

01  
人的一生當中總會有那麼幾個人、幾件事是一輩子也忘不了的，它們並不會因為時間的淘洗而磨滅，反而像是一把屢經砥礪的刀，閃著明晃晃的鋒芒然後直往心底最柔軟的地方插去；對碇真嗣來說，那樣的一個人、那樣的一件事、那樣的一幕場景，是發生在他十四歲那年的某個早晨。

他還記得四周是一片殘骸，可是廢墟中央卻像是刻意被清理過似的擺放了一架黑色鋼琴，早晨薄金色的陽光穿過大片窗戶在黑色鏡面材質折射出四散的光芒、在凌亂的地面形成斑駁的陰影；少年月牙色的髮梢隱沒在一片亮金，偶爾隨風飄動，若隱若現如同光環一般。他忽地昂首，表情沉醉；光芒倏地變亮，白皙的側臉近乎透明。隨著指尖的停擺，輕快的旋律也在瞬間沉默；少年似是尚沉浸在樂曲中，雙眼依然闔著，然後緩緩睜開眼眸，紅色的眼瞳閃爍著點點光芒如同星輝，他用那溫潤的聲音輕問，你知道嗎？這首曲子。得到回答後復又勾起一抹輕佻的笑，嘴角掛著的不曉得是諷刺還是譏嘲。

考慮到那個人後來對他所做的一切，真嗣完全不明白為什麼那一瞬間的畫面就像是一張被裱框起來的照片，即使邊角隨著日月泛黃，可那人眸裡的晨光仍舊固執地不肯褪色。

02  
曾經，真嗣以為一切都會過去，當腦海裡綾波、明日香、美里小姐、爸爸、冬二、劍介……他所有在乎的人的身影逐漸模糊不堪檢視時，那個人卻在他的生命中永恆了。

腦子裡有那人的身影，唇上有那人的溫度，手裡──手裡仍舊殘留著當時扼殺他的觸感；那件事情過了很久以後，當EVA和使徒不再存在，當全世界再度恢復衝擊前的樣貌，真嗣才明白，原來那個人是如此地了解自己。明明才相處沒有多少時日，那人卻輕易地看透了他的個性，看穿了他的懦弱與堅強，穿越重重心之障壁，在他極力想保護的脆弱內心上深深地劃下了一道痕跡。

Tabris。  
真嗣偶爾會用這個名字喊他。那個人完全奉行了自由之名，卻不顧自己的意願，強硬地死在自己手上。真嗣其實明白那人要的，不單單是死在自己手上、選擇死亡的方式而已，他想要留下什麼證明自己曾經存在過，所以那人選擇了最殘忍卻又最有效的方法──

──活在他的記憶裡。

那人的存在因自己活著而得到見證，甚至是繼續存在著──和他一起。所以碇真嗣不能隨隨便便死去，他答應了那個人的，以其血為契約。那人除了用自己的生命換得自由，換得存在的證據，甚至，換得了自己的生命。

真嗣怎麼想怎麼覺得自己真是虧大了，為什麼那個人可以這麼任性地活在他的靈魂當中、還可以笑得這麼放肆呢？

03  
當真嗣刷完條碼抬頭望向客人時，平時那句機械式的您好，總共是xxx元就這麼硬生生地梗在喉嚨裡，他很想說謝謝惠顧打發對方但是沒辦法，被前一句堵住了出不來。他看著對方似笑非笑的嘴角突然想到，說不定這個人不是自己認識的那個；真嗣摸了摸亂蹦的心口，穩了穩嗓子流利地說完，總共是537元，然後眉眼低垂等著客人掏出錢包他好說謝謝惠顧，可是等啊等，對方一點動靜也沒有，真嗣無奈只能硬著頭皮抬眼看是怎麼一回事。

不看還好，一看他立馬傚仿晉文公退避三舍的精神，只可惜收銀櫃台就這麼丁點大，他想退也只能退到後面的菸酒專賣櫃，真嗣像只壁虎似地緊貼在玻璃櫃上，抖著嘴唇說：「這家店沒有什麼好搶的，你你你去搶別家……」

那個人先是愣了愣，然後笑得興味盎然，用真嗣記憶中一模一樣的聲線道：「你那麼緊張做什麼？我只是覺得你有點面熟罷了，至於麼？」

真嗣一呆，低著頭咬牙抱怨這傢伙跟那人一樣，動不動就喜歡往別人臉上湊，然後抬頭掛上職業性的微笑：「不不不，先生我完全不認識你，你一定是認錯人了吧，長得像我這樣的人很多啊，哈哈哈。」

那人也只是笑笑，接著歪頭問：「欸你剛說多少錢來著？」真嗣連忙一掃螢幕的數字，專業地回答：「一共是537元，先生。」然後恭敬地接過對方遞來的千元大鈔，把零錢放到盤子裡推向對方，說了句謝謝光臨歡迎下次再來。

自動門開關時響起的電子音讓他忍不住看了一眼那人離去的身影，淡金色的晨光替對方的輪廓鍍上一層暖光，月色的髮尾支棱著有些凌亂，白皙的側臉透著溫潤的光；真嗣突然想，那雙眼裡的晨光依舊麼。

即使他明白有些事情一旦過去，就真的是過去了。

04  
隔天那個人又出現的時候，真嗣正在補貨，自動門的電子音提醒真嗣記得說歡迎光臨，習慣性地望向門口，手裡正準備上架的ucc咖啡咚地一聲砸在地上，滾得老遠。他按了按額角突突跳的血管，因為睡眠不足引起的頭痛此時疼得更厲害，如果可以真嗣想就這樣暈倒來個眼不見為淨，可是身為便利商店打工仔的職責逼得他快步去追回那罐不知道有沒有摔凹的咖啡。

真嗣的嘴角有點抽。這種言情小說中，男女主角因為遞物品或者是撿同一樣東西，結果不小心手指碰在一起的戲碼竟然發生在他們倆男男身上，不過也因為是兩個男人，沒什麼好大驚小怪，可是真嗣還是瞬間稍稍收回了手，任由那罐看起來應該還可以賣的咖啡落入對方白皙修長的手中。

「嗨。」

你嗨什麼。  
雖然很想這樣回答，不過身為一介小服務業人士，以客為尊這點他還是懂得的。

「您好，剛才真是麻煩了，不好意思。」說著手微微伸了出去，等著對方把咖啡遞回來，可是那人只是站在那手裡握著咖啡，一雙眼直盯著自己。

「你的臉色很差。」  
好看的眉皺了起來。

…還不都你害的？  
真嗣在心底翻白眼，託他的福，昨天頂著同一張臉的使徒又任性地跑到他的夢裡大肆胡鬧一番，果然兩個人一樣惡劣。

「連做大夜班跟早班的店員，精神應該都不怎麼好吧。」嘆了口氣，揉了揉後頸，真嗣突然很想翹班回家睡死。為了培養長期的熟客所以跟顧客話家常是必要的，但因為他不擅與人溝通，自願跟店長說要調到人比較少的時段，反正薪水也比較高，真嗣覺得自己做的一切好像都白費了。

「所以你從晚上十點到隔天早上七點都會在囉？」

真嗣的眼皮一跳。  
「是的先生。那……」那罐咖啡你如果不要就還給我。

那人望了眼牆上的時鐘，匆忙地道：「糟糕要來不及了。這個，幫我結帳。」他把手裡握得有些熱的鐵罐塞到真嗣手裡，真嗣只好快步走向櫃檯。

電子音再度響起，真嗣已經沒力氣再說謝謝惠顧，他癱坐在收銀櫃檯後方，把臉埋在屈起的雙膝裡。

頭很痛，而他有很糟糕的預感。

05  
真嗣在床上翻了個身，因為後腦隱隱作痛他索性跟店長請了假，可是翻來覆去卻一點睡意都沒有，手裡握著的錄放音機喀嗒一聲開始倒帶；他有點悲哀地想自己竟然打工打成了一只十足十的夜貓子。窗外的月光溫柔卻冰冷地照在床邊，床單皺摺造成的陰影像是月亮暗面的投射。他縮了縮身子，試圖把自己藏在月光照射不到的角落。銀白色的月光總是會讓他想起某個人，記憶中那人在風中翻飛的髮絲就是閃著這般溫潤的光，可是這樣的光芒卻也鋒利無比，不然他那個時候就不會疼到想要跟他一起死去。

世界上沒有時間治不好的傷口，可是想到的時候偶爾還是會疼、抽個那麼無傷大雅的一兩下；從心理學角度來說這就叫做心理陰影，因某種程度的心理創傷所殘留的後遺症。所以說當那張臉再度出現時，自己完全沒有感覺是不可能的，就跟之前的無數次一樣，像是突然被針扎到一般，疼，但是不見血，心臟猛烈地驟縮了下，然後開始加快，呼吸有點急，胸口有些悶。

不過再怎麼樣總比鮮血淋漓要來的好。  
他已經習慣這種痛，畢竟他的存在早已超越了時間本身。

06  
四周的海刺眼地如同鮮血，有著綾波面容的生物張著眼在遠處的血海裡漂浮。他以為世界只剩下他一個，動了動手指卻碰到人類微冷的指尖。

Asuka。

然後他像個孩子般嚎啕大哭。

07  
最後他把明日香埋在他們居住的小屋附近的森林。

自從那次聯合國的殲滅行動撕裂了明日香的身體與心靈之後，她再也沒有開口說過任何一句話，僅僅是活著。他不知道那個時候自己為什麼沒有自殺，他想，或許是因為明日香需要他；可是真嗣明白，需要他人存在的，是自己──用來確認自己的存在。所以當明日香走的時候他知道該怎麼做，他不在乎世界上是否還有其他人類存活，因為記得他的人一個一個消失了，那麼他也沒有存在的必要了。

記憶中少女特有的柔軟雙手在時光中風化乾枯，一點一點摩娑著自己沒有改變多少的面龐，明日香顫抖著乾裂的嘴唇，她說：

バカシンジ。

她只說バカシンジ。  
可是真嗣卻什麼都懂了，他握著明日香溫暖乾燥的手，很輕很輕地說了一句：

ありがとう、アスカ。

08  
當海的顏色不再如血般艷麗逼人的時候，他也不再淚流滿面從夢中驚醒。他不知道花了多少時間讓自己去正視過往的回憶，有明日香在的日子不需要去想那麼多，他只需要想怎麼讓他們倆個活下去就好。

原來在時間面前，那些曾經以為的痛苦是多麼微不足道，可還是有些地方在隱隱作痛。

Kaworu。  
Nagisa Kaworu。

他覺得自己是喜歡綾波的，可是一個不喜歡自己的人怎麼有辦法去喜歡別人？又怎麼知道那樣就是喜歡呢？其實他從來沒有想過這種問題，如果那個時候少年沒有問自己的話；他還記得少年有些茫然地望著自己，除了好奇之外甚至有點不知所措。

想彼此觸摸，想要跟他親吻，或不想失去對方…  
有點溫暖，黏稠得有點噁心，好像會慢慢掐緊胸口似地…  
那個…就是「喜歡」嗎？

真嗣曾經問過自己，對於那個少年是抱著怎樣的心情。那個時候他說了不喜歡，第二句話是放手，最後是拜託你，然後那個少年轉身離去連影子也沒留給他。他不討厭他，可也不怎麼喜歡他，而那個少年不知道為什麼以為自己討厭他，甚至說出了如果有那麼一點點喜歡我的話就請用你的雙手殺掉我。

然後他握緊了手試圖留住什麼。

那是之前，不是嗎？現在呢？

那麼現在呢？  
當時的少年扯著自己的衣服激動地問，可是現在真嗣只能抓著左胸口一遍一遍地問自己。

09  
自動門的電子音響起，隨後是熟悉的聲線：「聽說你生病了？」

真嗣連頭也不想抬，反射性地嘆了口氣，這個人是怎麼生存在日本這個凡事過度講求禮貌的國家呢？既然這人這麼不客氣，他也不用繞著彎說話，既費工夫而那人也不一定懂。

「店長說的？」沒記錯，店長好像說要幫他代班。

「是一個留著鬍子看起來很兇的大叔。」

「那就是了。」想起店長凶惡的外貌，卻有著和外表不合的好好先生性格，真嗣嘴角忍不住微彎。

「你覺得怎麼樣？」

真嗣抬眼看他，深褐色的眼裡充滿著疑惑。

「身體啊，休息一天就夠了嗎？」那人歪著腦袋問。

真嗣擺了擺手：「老毛病而已，沒什麼大礙。」

「你很常頭痛？」

店長連這個也說了？  
真嗣按著後頸覺得眼眶後方一陣一陣地抽痛，語氣有著隱隱的不耐：「沒有，只有在想起不愉快的記憶時才會。」

過了幾秒，真嗣猛然意識到自己說了什麼，那人卻像是什麼也沒聽到似地徑直把一個保溫瓶塞到他手裡，然後打了個喝欠含糊不清地說了句我明天會過來拿，接著轉身走人。真嗣愣在原地，保溫瓶的瓶身溫度有點高，熨得他冰涼的掌心有些熾熱。真嗣打開蓋子，一陣熟悉的熱氣撲了上來，黃澄澄的液體表面有著自己模糊不清的倒影。雖然知道不該從一個來路不明的人那裡接受任何東西，更別說是危險度最高的食物；真嗣想了想，他一沒錢二沒色，從自己這裡完全撈不到什麼好處，除非是變態殺人魔──如果是的話那他也認了。

當辛辣的氣息從喉嚨竄上鼻腔的瞬間他想完了不會真的有毒吧，受到刺激的黏膜劇烈地反應著，真嗣被嗆得眼泛淚光，他用手背抹去唇上的水痕，狼狽低語：「咳、薑也放太多了吧…」

10  
隔天，嚴格說起來是後天，那個人在早上的時候來買早餐，身上穿著一件看起來很舒服的素色棉Ｔ，下身是感覺穿了很久、已經變柔軟的深色牛仔褲，原本上翹的髮尾今天看起來乖順很多。難得的那人沒有直接過來攀談，而是向他微笑、算做招呼，然後往店內後方走去。

他拎著一籃食物過來結帳，在真嗣刷條碼的時候問了句：「感覺好些了嗎？」真嗣低著頭，手上動作未見停頓，似是沒聽到，在那人打算再問一次的時候開口低聲道：「如果沒有你送來的薑茶的話。」

「哎、所以你喝了？」驚訝的聲線中有著無法忽視的愉悅。

咚。  
真嗣一個沒抓穩，ucc咖啡又被摔了一次。他既不承認也沒否認，眼觀鼻鼻觀心專心結帳，表面上端得是一派平靜無波，心裡卻翻起滔天巨浪；事實上自己的確因為那人溫熱的薑茶睡了個好覺，但是卻被口感味道折磨的夠嗆，所以他想這樣小小佔點口頭便宜也算平衡先前受到的磨難，沒想到卻被反將一軍，落得個滿盤皆輸的下場。

把所有東西放進袋子後，他彎腰從櫃檯下面取出洗乾淨的保溫瓶一併放進塑膠袋，然後唸出一串數字等著那人掏錢。

「味道很怪嗎？」那人說著的同時把錢遞給他，真嗣接過鈔票分別放入收銀機，然後一邊數著零錢一邊問：「你自己沒試喝過？」

「有啊。」

那為什麼還會是這種味道？  
真嗣默默替自己捏了把冷汗。

「吶、真的很怪嗎？」

真嗣看著那人小心翼翼的探詢神情，眨了眨眼，數了個五十元硬幣跟三個一元硬幣找給對方，反問：「你到底放了多少薑下去？」

11  
當真嗣把架上的貨品全部清點整理過後已經是清晨一點多，他望向窗邊供客人飲食的座位區──從夜半十二點整準時進門的傢伙竟然還在。

「那個…你不回家麼？」

事實上他並沒有對真嗣造成什麼困擾，因為打從踏進便利商店、買了一堆零食後，他就坐在那裡翻閱自己帶來的書籍，而不是像往常一般硬是要閒聊。當然真嗣也沒有要趕人的意思，畢竟這種時候也不會有霸佔座位太久的問題，他只是覺得非常奇怪，有哪個平常人會在半夜到便利商店待這麼久的時間？

「嗯你說什麼？」那人仍維持單手支著下巴閱覽的姿勢，連頭也沒有回，說出口的話因為嘴裡咀嚼的零食而模糊不清。

「不，沒什麼。」真嗣揉了揉臉，他壓根兒忘了那人不是平常人的事實。

於是店裡又恢復了一片靜默，只有時鐘秒針行走時忽大忽小的聲音，以及間歇性地進食聲。真嗣盯著那人的後腦一陣子，最後決定將今晚當作過去無數個平常的夜晚，稍微伸展筋骨後從冷藏架上拿走一盒牛奶，然後塞進微波爐裡。

不過上帝總是喜歡捉弄人──就像他總是玩弄聖經當中每一個叫做亞伯拉罕的信徒一樣──正當真嗣閉著眼小口地喝著牛奶時，那個人像是突然想到什麼一般叫了聲。

「啊。」

這個夜晚顯然不會太平凡，真嗣莫名地覺得腦子深處有鈴聲大作。他睜開右眼偷覷他，想著看來他終於覺得應該是時候回家了，但是那個人竟然轉頭，笑彎了一雙眼，像是談論天氣般輕快地說：「哎、我們都聊過這麼多次了，卻還不知道對方名字呢。」

真嗣不可避免地愣住了，完全地，還不小心嗆到。他很想吐槽，可是他知道這完全達不到應有的效果，於是他只好扯著名牌冷淡地道：「員工制服上不是寫著麼。」

「可是那是姓吧。」那人聳了聳肩，然後勾起嘴角。

「ね、僕は渚カヲル。君は？」那是個曖昧的笑，看似對你充滿好奇卻又流露出一種其實我對你的回答不怎麼有興趣的感覺。

僕は渚カヲル。フィフスチルドレン。

真嗣透過水蒸氣望向對方因此模糊的身影，眼睛有些濕潤。他想起了很久很久以前的那個早晨，有個人像是認識他很久了一般用熟悉的口氣道出了自己的名字。

他最終垂下眼，低低地說：

「シンジ，碇シンジ。」

12  
等到真嗣意識到他在補某些特定商品時是抱著「啊渚薰常吃的xxx快沒了」的想法時，他陷入了非常可怕的自我厭惡狀態，並且伴隨著輕度的恐慌。他不知道該拿這人怎麼辦，於是只好見招拆招，從不主動開口和對方搭話，回答也只是簡短的幾句。但便利商店就開在這，他是裡頭的員工，腳長在那人身上，他不能（也沒辦法）阻止對方憑著自由意志來到這裡，剩下的唯一辦法就是自己離開，但是他為什麼非得離開不可呢？於是他賭氣似地留了下來。

可是真嗣清楚地知道，自己心中那隱隱約約的愧疚感，才是把他釘在原地而不是拔腿就跑的主因，雖然他起初還是下意識地避開了對方。然而說到底，其實渚薰並沒有錯，他只是在錯誤的時間點出現而已，當時的他拒絕了自己以外所有的存在，甚至否定了自我。他也不是沒有想像過，如果在一個不一樣的時空背景之下和渚薰相遇會是怎樣的情況，但畫面總是一片空白，因為打從一開始他們兩人就注定不會遇見，而那次錯誤的相遇都是為了引發第三次衝擊所做的刻意安排。

真嗣不是沒有懷疑過這個渚薰的來歷，雖說當時自己確實親手殺死了他，但考慮到自己成為了近乎永恆的存在，那麼那個渚薰死而復生也不是不可能的事情。當時他是為毀滅世界而誕生，那這個渚薰又是為了什麼目的來接近他的呢？如果又是為了之前那檔未完成的世界末日，那真嗣還挺想拜託這個渚薰趕快完事，然後他倆銀貨兩訖，從此再也不相干，就算自己會消失也無所謂。

然而，正如那個渚薰總是把自己耍得團團轉，這個渚薰也不惶多讓。莫名的搭訕行為，詭異的薑茶，跳躍的對話……渚薰到底想要自己怎麼樣呢？最後最後，真嗣想，算了，是這個傢伙先來招惹他的，姑且不論這個渚薰跟那個渚薰有什麼關係，反正自己就是這種被明日香嫌到一無是處的爛個性，如果受傷的話，那是他自討苦吃。但這次他還是努力試著以不同的態度來對待這個相貌相仿、性格相似的渚薰，儘管那對他而言有些太過強勢且直率的個性仍舊讓他有些抗拒，不過他明白，如果那個人堅持要待在他的身邊的話──無論是現在還是過去──自己是不會拒絕的吧。

一個人，太寂寞。

所以等到真嗣覺得時機差不多了，他一邊翻報紙，一邊狀似不經意地開口問那人你到底是做什麼的，然後緊跟著調侃一句竟然閒到每天都可以過來。那個人有些驚訝，剛咬下的一角仙貝停在他的嘴角，接著以異常的速度迅速解決剩下的仙貝，笑容中帶著一股啊啊我就知道的味道，真嗣在那瞬間後悔莫及，只見渚薰嘴角的弧度劃得更飽滿，他說，要不要猜猜看？

自己捅的簍子就要自己收拾。不過後悔歸後悔，真嗣真的很好奇渚薰的工作到底是什麼──那個任性的使徒，如果過著平凡的生活，那麼他會做什麼樣的工作呢？考慮到渚薰出沒的時間不固定，也不太正常（誰會每天在半夜或是凌晨到超商買東西或者單純閒聊的啊？），真嗣把上班族這個項目劃掉，順便把其他有固定工作時間的工作通通剔除，剩下的不是自己當老闆，就是自由工作者，再不然就是……失業，想到這裡真嗣忍不住笑了出來，引來渚薰疑惑的目光。

「怎麼需要提示嗎？」渚薰笑得很愉快，不時輕輕地哼著曲子。

你知道嗎？這首曲子。

第九號……

「嗯，你說什麼？」  
渚薰靠了過來，歪著頭問。

真嗣搖了搖頭，然後隨口問跟音樂有關嗎。渚薰愣了愣，臉上的微笑加深：「很接近了。」

「鋼琴家？提琴手？」真嗣聳了聳肩，不甚在意地隨口拋出兩個答案。

「啊啊真是可惜，雖然我這兩樣樂器都會，不過本業是作曲家。職業樂手什麼的，不是那麼容易當呢。」他強調似地伸出食指搖了搖。

還沒意識到的時候真嗣脫口而出一句你很喜歡音樂麼，可是渚薰看著外面微弱的街燈似是沒聽見，真嗣暗自鬆了口氣，卻聽見那人不曉得低聲呢喃著什麼，他猶豫著要不要開口詢問時，渚薰喊了他的名字：「哪，真嗣…」

「…你是不是開始有一點點喜歡上我了呢。」

13  
什麼？  
真嗣的腦中冒出無數個問號並且一遍又一遍地回放著他的吶喊。

「咦你沒聽說過嗎？對一個人開始產生好奇，就是喜歡的第一步啊。」渚薰看起來非常驚訝。

真嗣用拇指與中指按壓著鼻根，呻吟似地道：「…不，我知道這句話。」但是感興趣距離喜歡還有很長很長很長一段距離。

「哎那就好啦。」渚薰瞇著眼笑得頗開心。

對著笑容天真爛漫的渚薰，真嗣忍不住問：「那你知道喜歡也分成很多種嗎？」

「什麼啊我當然知道──」像是因為被瞧不起而不開心地噘嘴，接著像是想起了什麼一般，渚薰的表情豁然開朗：「啊不過你放心好了，我不是同性戀。」

因為對方過於直白的回答而不知道該說些什麼的真嗣只能含糊其詞地應了聲。

「我只是不希望你討厭我而已，別擔心。」說完，渚薰用力地把剩下的飲料喝完，吸管發出堵塞的排水管突然暢通那般的聲響。

「為什麼？」真嗣不懂，可以說是素昧平生的兩人，喜歡還是討厭對方這種事情應該不重要吧。

「因為沒有人會希望別人討厭自己，不是嗎？」渚薰咬著吸管聳了聳肩。

「但是比起被討厭，被喜歡更讓人感到沉重不是嗎？因為你就不再屬於你自己了，再也不能憑藉著自己的意志做任何事情，你得回應他人的期待，回報他人因為喜歡你而做的付出。」他頓了頓，繼續說道：「相比之下被討厭就輕鬆多了，一個人自由自在，不用考慮這個顧慮那個，只要自己開心就好。」語畢，真嗣瞇著眼打了個呵欠，順便伸展僵硬的背脊，見對方支著下巴久久不語，他試探性地喊了對方。

「渚君？」

那人轉過頭，臉上掛著的是真嗣從沒見過的神情。

「可是，一個人不是很寂寞嗎。」

14  
真嗣將鏡子上的水霧抹去，映出一張因為濕漉漉而顯得越發乖順的臉，他盯著絲毫不起眼的自己的倒影，看見的卻是那人先前的面容，明明笑得溫雅清柔，可真嗣卻在那雙清澈的眼裡看見一片荒蕪與枯寂，映得那紅眸越發如血般猩紅。

為什麼會露出那樣的表情呢。

真嗣眨了眨眼，睫毛上垂墜著的水珠落進了眼裡，視線所及一片氤氳粼光，鏡中的白皙面容像是沾水的書墨般，模糊了邊角，露出那張早已看膩了的臉。

15  
隔天渚薰沒有來。  
再隔天也是，大後天亦然，接著的一個禮拜完全不見蹤影。

儘管覺得奇怪，但真嗣不能也不打算做些甚麼。他很少過問對方私人細節，除了名字和職業以外，真嗣對他一無所知，即便可以猜到他住在附近，但真嗣也從來沒有在便利商店以外的場合遇見過他。有時候真嗣會想這一切會不會只是自己的幻覺，但如果是想像出來的事物應該會在更私人的場合中出現，例如自己的家，而不是便利商店這種人來人往的公共場合。

所以，渚薰應該是真的。  
至少有一部分的自己希望並相信他是真實存在，雖然是以一種令人討厭跟難以接受的方式，但只有渚薰是唯一了解真實的自己的人，他不用費心思考該怎麼跟他交流而不使對方感到困擾，相反地每次覺得困擾的都是自己，不得不說，和渚薰相處真的輕鬆多了，儘管對心血管健康不是很好。因此即便百般不願意，可真嗣承認自己確實期待著那人會如最初那般，再一次無預警地走入這間便利商店，走入自己的生命。

對這個會對未來抱持期待的自己，真嗣有點不太習慣，或者應該說，陌生？因為在他漫長的生命當中，他幾乎對未來不抱希望，除了和第一個綾波拉近距離的那段日子，儘管駕駛EVA對戰使徒的感覺糟透了，但他當時確實對新的一天充滿希望，期待隨著每一天的過去和綾波的距離能更加靠近。

之後的一個月，兩個月──  
真嗣已經不去算到底過了多少時間，他只知道渚薰再也沒出現，而他的夜晚恢復了一如以往的寂靜，像是什麼都沒有發生過一般，可真嗣卻覺得自己再也無法忍受。

真嗣看著菸酒櫃上自己的倒影。  
這麼一個平凡懦弱的人，連自己看了都覺著礙眼了，怎麼還能希望別人不討厭呢？更遑論喜歡了，就連那個奇怪的、總是黏著自己，三不五時地攪和進自己的生活當中，異常在乎自己對他的看法的傢伙，終究還是走了。

「不好意思能麻煩你快點嗎？」身後傳來客人不耐煩的催促，真嗣轉身，用機械化的口吻道歉並送走了對方。

他怎麼就忘了，那曾經為了父親的離去而嚎啕大哭的自己呢。

16  
門鈴按的很急，像是篤定有人在家一樣鍥而不捨，雖然蒙著頭還是可以繼續睡，但是真嗣並不想給鄰居添麻煩，他才搬來一個多月，考慮到自己會在這裡待個兩三年，他決定還是不要得罪同一棟的住戶，可是被吵醒讓他有點生氣，所以他只好把氣出在門外那個一大早吵醒別人的白痴身上。

他沉著一張臉打開門，卻在看清對方背光的模糊輪廓時萬分想用門夾自己的頭，剛只想著要罵人卻忘記先從貓眼看到底是誰，如果知道是他，那麼真嗣是絕對不會開門的，至少也不會把門鍊放下來，所以說待人要和善，這樣就可以解決很多衝突跟麻煩。

說實話，真嗣是感到震驚的，在剛開門的瞬間，他不知道心裡湧上的那股情緒是高興、難過或是憤怒，還是都有，可真嗣再也不想和任何人有所瓜葛，尤其是眼前這個奇怪的傢伙。

真嗣揉著太陽穴，低聲嘆息：「一大清早的，有什麼事嗎？」他並不想去追問對方是怎麼找到自己的。

渚薰沒說話，只是用他那雙紅的不可思議的眼睛盯著真嗣，一字一字清晰地道：「你又想逃避了嗎？」

真嗣一愣，握著門把的手不自覺地收緊。  
這個人是怎樣？他都沒有質問對方為何莫名其妙搞失蹤了，這傢伙卻指著鼻子怪自己不告而別？平心而論他們兩個的關係到底算什麼？應該沒有到需要交待彼此行蹤的地步吧。

「為什麼你就是不肯把我當作你的朋友呢？」

他的心跳得有些快，耳邊是混亂的嗡嗡聲，可是那人說的話卻像是直接從他腦海中出現一般的清晰。

偏偏你就是不肯把我算作是「朋友」。

真嗣心臟一顫，他猛地抬頭，那人的紅眸像是一道野火，直往他身上燒來。

17  
真嗣覺得自己像個白痴，這麼顯而易見的事實竟然看不出來，還小心翼翼地告誡自己別把眼前這人和那人弄混了，結果搞了半天根本就是同一個。他不知道自己到底是該生氣還是難過，他只覺得心臟像開了個洞，涼颼颼的從骨子裡寒了出來，又有什麼東西一點一點地往外流，握著門把的手鬆了又緊，緊了又鬆。

「那個時候你也是這樣，說你不需要朋友然後把我推開。那麼現在呢？沒有了使徒，沒有了EVA，第一適任者跟第二適任者…還有NERV跟委員會的人……他們都不在了…你明明，只剩我一個了啊──」

他其實是知道的，知道不管過了多久那道傷永遠也好不了，至少他的心理素質沒有強悍到這種地步，可他也沒辦法像明日香那樣有勇氣地任由自己被撕成碎片，然後拒絕這個世界，他只能移開視線，等到習慣疼痛以後就不會再發現它的存在，可是那個人卻殘忍地撕開他的傷口，逼迫他正視自己那早已千瘡百孔的心靈。

他痛到連靈魂都在顫抖。

儘管外表褪去了年少時的圓潤，臉部線條漸漸勾勒出成熟的味道，可是骨子裡他還是那個緊閉雙眼、捂住耳朵，無聲哭泣的十四歲少年。

真嗣咬著下唇使勁呼吸，不知道是因為憤怒還是想哭，眼眶發紅可眼睛卻乾澀的要命，他用力眨了眨眼，覺得有什麼東西要破膛而出。他想起了父親決絕的背影，綾波帶著小小微笑的臉，美里小姐沾著血的臉龐，明日香黯淡的藍眼，還有渚薰那時溫和但堅定的微笑。

真嗣收緊握著門把的手，指尖盡失血色，他再也無法忍耐這種深入骨髓的疼痛，幾乎是尖叫著咆哮出聲。

「我只是，只是不想要再因為其他人而感到痛苦而已啊──！！」

「你知道明日香走的時候我有多難過嗎？我根本不知道為什麼我還要繼續存在，可是我又不能隨隨便便死掉，因為、因為我跟明日香約好了…」他大口喘氣，眼眶刺痛，憶起眼前這傢伙的所做所為，真嗣得用盡全力才能制止自己想把對方門牙打落的那股衝動。

他深吸一口氣後猛地揪住那人領口。  
「你這人為什麼總是不顧別人的感受？任性地闖進我的生命裡大鬧一番之後又隨便走掉。那次就算了，但這次呢？光明正大的回來裝做什麼都沒有發生過，把我的生活再一次搞得翻天覆地以後離開？你知道自己一個人被留下來的感受嗎？你這個人真的很可惡！」

「為什麼你要回來──我到底該怎麼辦才好？吶，你到底想要我怎麼做……你告訴我啊──」真嗣慢慢鬆開揪著對方衣領的雙手，剛剛那些話用盡了他所有力氣，雙腳頓時一軟，整個人跌向渚薰胸膛。

充血的大腦充斥著血液快速流動的嗡嗡聲，真嗣只覺得頭暈目眩，如果可以他想要立刻推開對方然後把門甩在那張漂亮的臉上。

他受夠了，他再也無法忍受自己又是一個人孤零零的存在著。

「對不起。」  
如水般溫潤的嗓音緩緩流進，腦袋裡喧囂的吵雜聲漸漸安靜下來，真嗣才意識到對方剛剛說了什麼。

他感覺到渚薰扶著自己肩膀的手稍稍用了力，然後是對方因深呼吸而起伏的胸膛。

「這次，我可以待在你身邊麼？」

聲線中有著一絲難以察覺的顫抖，然而貼著渚薰胸口的真嗣清楚聽見了那人開始加速的心跳聲，他突然感受到掌心下胸膛的灼人熱度，眼眶陡然有股熱氣衝上來。

等真嗣意識到自己早已淚流滿面時，他感覺到渚薰的手慢慢地環抱住了自己。

【番外】

這次跟那次的感覺完全不一樣。  
雖然真嗣並不太記得那個時候是怎麼樣的，但好歹他還記得久遠以前的那次對方並沒有像現在這般發狠咬他，儘管目的不同。如果是使徒那就算了，技術差尚且情有可原，可這傢伙百分之百是人沒錯，儘管性格惡劣但皮相優良少說也該有點經驗值。

是可忍孰不可忍，真嗣忿忿地咬回去卻被對方當做熱情的回應，當下咬得更起勁，那人微涼的手在自己胸膛上四處亂摸，修長的手指不經意掃過乳尖，真嗣感到胸前一陣麻癢直竄腦門，抖了抖忍不住哼出聲，他感覺得到那人先是一愣，然後和自己緊貼著的唇向上微彎，然後開始折磨他胸膛上可憐的兩點。

真嗣和那人的下身貼得緊緊一絲縫隙也沒留，就算本來不想做也被磨得抬起了頭，更要命的是兩人穿的牛仔褲磨起來粗糙地疼，他怕憋壞了只好把手往下伸，前端頂得拉鍊有點歪曲，再加上有另一隻手在搗亂，真嗣費了好大的工夫才把褲子解開，結果那個人趁隙一把握住他半勃的下體，拇指意外地擦過頂端，弄得真嗣腰眼一麻軟了下來，某個地方卻更硬了。

或許是咬得滿足了，那人額頭抵著額頭，在他的唇上亂喘著氣，拇指輕輕摩娑著他泛紅的眼角，通透的紅色雙眼因水光更顯晶亮，眼底是難掩的意亂情迷，那個人說，吶、來做吧，然後討好似地舔了舔他的嘴角。

「你不是說你不是同性戀嗎。」

「我不是啊我只喜歡你而已。」渚薰無辜地眨了眨眼睛。

真嗣的臉忍不住抽了兩下，命根都被人捏在手裡了，他要是說不要誰知道那個傢伙會不會跟小孩子一樣做出得不到就乾脆毀掉的事情？可是他也不是任人捏來捏去的軟柿子，所以他對著面前那人笑著說好啊那讓我來吧。眼角紅暈襯著盈滿水光的棕色眸子晃花了某人的眼，腦袋暈乎乎正想點頭說好的時候即時猛踩煞車，那人擺出被踢打的小狗的表情，可憐兮兮地說我怕疼，真嗣摸摸對方亂翹的頭毛說別怕，我很溫柔的，說著另一只手作勢要探入那人衣擺。

渚薰一呆，然後又猛地湊上去親他，這次他學乖了，不再傻傻地直直撞上去，而是稍微偏頭，然後趁對方闔上嘴的時候張口含住、輕咬已經充血的下唇。他一邊吻一邊在接吻的空隙小聲喊著真嗣真嗣，帶點鼻音的性感聲線搔得真嗣的心臟像是有只小貓在撓。他又說，那個時候很疼啊，然後直喊著他的名字，真嗣真嗣真嗣───

真嗣在心裡嘆口氣，算了算了，一切都是自找的，到底是誰欠誰他已經不想去管。他把原本抵在對方胸前的手改成環抱的姿勢，雙手在那人頸後交疊，然後朝對方閃著水光的唇貼了上去。

被進入的瞬間真嗣痛得皺了一張臉，那人輕啄著自己額角、鼻尖、眼皮，試圖一點一點吻去他的疼痛，不過是違反常理使用某個器官就痛成這樣，真嗣咬著唇不敢想像當時那人粉身碎骨時所承受的痛，他只能用蒼白的指尖沿著對方的輪廓細細描摹，去確認，確認在這冰涼指尖下的溫度。渚薰一把抓住真嗣的手，摸索著骨感的指節然後順著指縫緊扣十指。

真嗣被迫仰起頭，看著晨光在白色的天花板上暈成一片鵝黃，想說些什麼，卻被那人深入的撞擊迫成一聲聲的低吟喘息，稍微凝聚起來的意識被痛楚和快感包夾，散成一絲絲不成章的思緒。真嗣突然很想哭，無關乎痛，更無關乎悲傷，原來被擁抱的感覺是如此美好，原來他一直是殘缺不堪的，而渚薰的出現填補了他故意忘記的缺口。

從脊椎上竄的快感和心中湧出的滿足與狂喜捲成一個漩渦，他的意識深深地往下墜落，卻又在某個瞬間豁然開朗，眼前一片空白，他覺得他就要在這一片耀眼的白光中缺氧而死。

耳邊是那人輕聲嘆息，對不起，他說──對不起，真嗣，然後拉著交扣的那隻手移到胸前，把真嗣的手按在自己左心口上，聲音有些抖，那個時候……這裡真的好痛，所以我想只有用那種方式才能知道你對我到底是怎麼想的，因為你討厭我討厭到不想和我說話了啊──可是我不知道你也很疼，如果我知道的話，就不會那樣做了。

他說，我只是想要你喜歡我。

記憶中那個人從來不會有這樣柔軟的姿態，他總是直來直往，想說什麼就說、想做什麼就做了，像小孩子一樣任性自我。可是那樣的一個人此刻像做錯事的小孩一般低著頭吶吶地說對不起，真嗣不覺得自己有資格原諒他，因為先拒絕別人的，是自己，更何況這種事情很難說是誰對誰錯，但最重要的是，都已經過去了。

即使那道傷口被狠狠地撕開過，但是他知道，這次會好起來的，兩個人一起。


End file.
